


Here And Now

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU Murphy and Raven used to comfort each other due to lack of parents and they meet again when Raven comes to the ground from the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here And Now

The first time Murphy lays eyes on the person that came from the dropship, his eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. Raven Reyes was someone from his past, someone he would much rather forget about. Someone he thought he would never meet again but there she was, hair flowing down her back and a smile on her face as she takes in the sight of Earth.

As soon as she turns and notices him standing there though, the smile slips off her face and instead she just stares at him with wide eyes. Murphy shuffles nervously eyes darting between her face and the grass at his feet.

Raven takes a step towards him but pauses in the middle of it, wondering if what they did before on the Ark counted here on the Ground. Biting her lip thoughtfully Raven is being swept into Finn’s arms but her mind was traveling back to all those years ago when she was just a little girl and there had been another little boy just like her. And the two had found comfort in one another.

_*Flashback*_

_The first time Raven and Murphy meet on the Ark, it’s a day filled with tears, yelling, and the blooming of a new tentative friendship that both parties think is too good to be true. A friendship that only lasts a short while but leaves such an imprint on both young kids. These memories they will keep forever, bringing up in their times of needs. The memory of that small second of comfort from another human will come to keep them company for as long as they live. Long after the other person leaves them._

_Raven stares up at her mother, eyes brimming with tears but she says to herself, “I won’t let them fall. If they fall I’m weak and I am not weak. I’m strong.”_

_Hand coming down to land on her soft cheek Raven stiffens slightly before letting out a ragged breath, eyes fluttering shut as her muscles relax._

_“You’re absolutely useless you know that? I have no idea why I kept you. I should’ve gotten rid of you when I had the chance.” Her mother stalks away, footsteps heavy as she tries to get as far away as possible from the child that she had unwillingly brought into the world._

_“Get out, Raven! Just get out of my fucking sight!”_

_Scrambling up from the floor, the slight girl darts out of the room, teeth gritted and tears still filling her eyes. She swipes an arm over her face trying to get rid of them, repeating her mantra over and over again in her head._

_“Don’t cry Raven, you can’t let anyone see the tears. Just keep going.”_

_With her arm still over her face, Raven continues to barrel onwards. Now the next thing that happens could be because of the fact that fate was trying to throw these two ill fated kids together or really was because Raven was a clumsy little girl who wasn’t watching where she was going._

_She stumbles into a small body and with a big clap they both tumble to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs._

_“Get off me!”_

_Raven struggles against the body that was laying on top of her. For someone so small this person was really heavy. Instead of moving like a normal person would the body stays pressed against her, shaking slightly with what she thinks are sobs._

_For a minute Raven debates over whether she should just shove the person off and leave to wallow by herself but then she notices that he’s just a little boy and she for once wants to know what it feels like to be with people her own age. She wants to be with someone other than the harsh personality of her mother._

_So with a sigh and watery eyes Raven sits up causing the boy to fall of her. She takes a good look at his face, tear tracks streaming down his cheeks. Reaching a hand out she places it on his knee asking,_

_“Are you okay? Where are your parents?”_

_The boy hiccups for a few seconds before blinking up at Raven and she’s surprised to seem the same pain mirrored in his eyes that she sees in her own when she looks at a reflection of herself._

_“My parents don’t give a damn about me.”_

_Raven is shocked for a second before a grin blossoms across her face for the first time in what feels like weeks. This boy seemed to be going to through the same things she was. And so with that grin still stuck on her face she stick out her hand saying, “Hi, I’m Raven Reyes. I’m 11 years old and my mom’s a total bitch.”_

_The boy lets out a giggle before wiping his arm across his nose and slipping his hand into hers._

_“I’m John Murphy but you can call me Murphy. I’m 10 years old and my parents don’t pay any attention to me.”_

_Raven frowns taking a good look at the boy in front of her. Scrawny arms wrapped around his knees and glassy eyes as he sits in the middle of the walkway._

_“You sure you’re 10 years old? You look like you’re 8.”_

_Murphy grows indignant exclaiming, “I am too 10! My birthday is coming up soon and I’m going to turn 11!”_

_Raven just giggles the sound coming out before she can stop it. She’s surprised by it. She doesn’t remember the last time she laughed so freely. The two kids stay there looking at one another with grins before they’re yelled at by a passing adult and forced to move out of the way._

_Instead of going on their own way though, the two find a tiny nook in the Ark and stay there until it’s time for dinner. When they’re leaving they promise to meet up once a week to talk about anything and everything and they do. Until Murphy’s parents die and he gets locked up in the Sky Box._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Breaking away from Finn’s embrace, Raven ignores his questioning look and instead heads toward the boy that she had confided so much in. The one who knew all of dark and deadly secrets. The one that she knew just as much as about.

Stopping in front of Murphy, she just says, “You look different.”

A smirk appears on his lips as he replies, “I grew up Raven.”

“Yeah you did. It’s nice to see you again John.”

The two can hear Clarke and Finn behind them whispering about how they know one another but they ignore them. Instead focusing on the here and now that was the two of them.

“I thought I told you to call me Murphy.”

Raven rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face and before she knows it she’s leaning forward her arms coming to wrap around the boy in front of her. She can tell he’s surprised by the way he immediately stiffens but he relaxes after a few seconds and his arms wind around her waist.

She’s the first to pull away and she quips lightly, “Now are you going to give me a tour of this place or not?”

Murphy chuckles and shakes his head fondly. They may be in a different time and place now but those memories were still there and they weren’t going anywhere. And now he knew that he wouldn’t be leaving camp anytime soon. Especially not with a newcomer there. Raven was going to need all the help she could get and he was going to be right there to give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
